


Time Bros

by voiceless_vocabulary



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Moirallegiance, Oneshot, time bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voiceless_vocabulary/pseuds/voiceless_vocabulary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Aradia have more in common besides their aspect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Bros

"Holy shit Aradia. Where'd you learn how to do that?" Dave asked as Aradia showed him a new time trick of hers.

"I've been practicing a lot after we beat the game. It's not like there's much else to do." She shrugged.

"Cool. Wait...do we even need our powers since we beat the game?" Dave pondered.

"I guess not. Well, unless you want to learn new tricks." Aradia replied.

They both sat on the grassy hill for a while in silence. It was nearly sunset. A beautiful mixture of bright hues. The scene reminded Dave of his own land, but of course a more peaceful version.  
He was never given the chance to admire the sunset. Sure he's seen it before, but this was different, something that was special to him.

"There's not nearly enough time in the day." Dave sighed.

"What do you mean there's not enough time in the day? I actually think we have too much time. No pun intended." She giggled.

"Yeah, but moments like this don't last long." He said.

"I can fix that." Aradia replied.

"No. I think that'd take the meaning out of it." He laid back on the ground.

"We can do this whenever you want. If that's what you're suggesting. You are my time bro after all." Aradia smiled.

"Thanks. You're really the only person who understands what I go through." Dave stated.

"I guess that's what makes us good moirails...er...friends." She said.

"Bros." Dave helped.

"Yeah, time bros." She said laying down on the ground beside him, admiring the beautiful view.

Aradia felt as if she could stay there forever. She could of course, but that's not the point. The sunset wasn't something she was able to watch on Alternia and every time she saw it she didn't want to leave. She wanted to come here more often with Dave. Yeah the things he said sometimes were stupid, but she was able to relate to him more. She continued to wander into her thoughts as she slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
